


drunk on you

by jungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Partying, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungs/pseuds/jungs
Summary: If this is being drunk, Jaehyun thinks he can get used to it.





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so... truthfully, when i first began writing this, i thought itd be around 6 to 8k in length. little did i know that it would end up growing into almost double that, and end up turning into the longest thing ive ever written in my life. like... really.
> 
> this fic is something a bit out of my comfort zone, as i wrote it out with the intention of it being something thats more dialogue based than content based (but i still slipped in a LOT of content between my dialogue which is why it turned out to be as long as it did) but i think my writing style is still really scattered and im trying my best to figure it out. overall im really relieved that i finally finished this, if not still a little bewildered it grew into what it is (i didnt even expect it to exceed 10k...), but jaeten is a pairing that i feel a lot for and i hope i can continue writing more for it in the future. every kudos and comment is really appreciated and i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> title and fic inspired by wine by suran
> 
> edit: additional translation available in [bahasa indonesian!](https://www.wattpad.com/596146132-jaeten-one-shot-compilation-drunk-on-you)

“Trust me, you’ll thank me for this later,” Johnny urges, nudging a stubborn Jaehyun in the ribs with an elbow. Jaehyun looks up from the screen of his phone indignantly, frowning at the older boy. 

“Practically everyone will be there! Besides, staying cooped up in your room all day studying isn’t good for you, dude.” Johnny continues, quitting his pacing to flop down next to Jaehyun on his bed. He sprawls onto his back, his large frame easily taking up space on Jaehyun’s bed, and Jaehyun needs to scoot over just to accommodate room for the both of them.

“I don’t study all day,” Jaehyun protests, eyebrows furrowing, and Johnny’s only response is a look. “You’re a good kid, Jae. You’re smart, athletic, popular, and cute,” Johnny accentuates the word _cute_ with a light pinch of Jaehyun’s cheeks, and Jaehyun feels his face color slightly, half from Johnny’s teasing and half from his compliments. “But you need to get out more. _Live_ a little. When was the last time you went out on a date?”

“I’m not interested in dating anyone right now,” Jaehyun argues, and it’s true. Jaehyun has long since lost count of the number of times he’s been asked out since the beginning of college, and while he’s certainly flattered, he can’t say he reciprocates the desires. 

When pressed, the last memory of Jaehyun even having a real girlfriend he can conjure up is within his junior year of high school. He remembers the relationship as being sweet but short, a four, nearly five month run; they’d broken up on mutual agreement (Jaehyun thinks he may even still have her number buried among the contacts in his phone, never bothering to delete it). While the relationship was nice while it lasted, it wasn’t enough to leave much of a lasting impression on either Jaehyun or his ex-girlfriend. Afterwards, he’d found himself caught up in the whims of senior year, and after that, the anxious and stressful transition from high school to his first year of college. 

Jaehyun thinks that, above all, dating has been the absolute last thing on his mind for the past three years. 

“Okay, well, then, when was the last time you hooked up with someone?” Johnny prods again, and the way Jaehyun’s ears burn red at the question is the only response Johnny needs. A half-triumphant, half-sympathetic grin creeps at the corners of Johnny’s mouth, and he ruffles Jaehyun’s hair playfully, snickering. “Yeah, you’re going to this party.”

Johnny ignores Jaehyun’s whines of protest for the rest of the day. 

 

 

The party is the following Saturday night. Johnny insists on giving Jaehyun a once-over right before leaving, and after a solid five minutes of scrutinization, Jaehyun gives an exasperated sigh. “Is this really necessary?”

“What? Of course it is. You’re going to a party. There’s going to be a ton of people and even more booze. What you wear is key to how your night’s gonna go,” Johnny explains, his eyes never once leaving Jaehyun’s clothes, surveying them carefully. Finally, he tugs at the hem of Jaehyun’s cardigan, frowning. “Ditch the sweater. You’ll look better if you just go with the shirt,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “You’ll become a second Taeyong if you nag like this. What are you, my mother?” Jaehyun complains, but complies nevertheless, shrugging off his cardigan and discarding it at the foot of his bed. 

“It’s not called nagging, it’s called helping you get laid,” Johnny responds, his face serious, but he breaks into a smile when Jaehyun punches his arm. “Oh, and just so you know, you’re the designated driver, so try not to get too wasted.” 

“What? You’re getting me all ready for a party I can’t even get drunk at?” Jaehyun says in feigned disappointment, but he and Johnny both know Jaehyun’s never been much of a drinker. “Well, you can’t consent if you’re drunk, remember?” Johnny teases, raising an eyebrow. This time, Jaehyun punches him hard enough for Johnny to yelp.

 

 

Jaehyun won’t admit it, but really, he’s nervous. Truthfully, Jaehyun can’t remember the last time he’s attended an outing that consisted of more than a few of his friends, and just for a moment, wonders if what Johnny had said earlier was true—that Jaehyun really didn’t get out at all. 

It’s not the actual party that makes him antsy; Jaehyun briefly recalls Johnny mentioning it was a party thrown by a senior, someone by a name Jaehyun didn’t recognize upon first hearing it, but once mulling it over, slowly pieced together the image of a face he’d seen around campus more than a couple times. Jaehyun thinks it’s the prospect of actually meeting someone new that has him on edge—despite knowing Johnny’s words were just meant to tease, he can’t shake the thought of genuinely finding someone who he might be interested in there. And what if he hooks up with someone? Has a one night stand? What then? Would he just accept the encounter as it is and move on, accepting the fact he’ll probably never see the girl again in his life? Or was he supposed to pursue a relationship, ask for her number? Call her, take her out?

Even Jaehyun himself knows he’s overthinking things at this point, but he can’t help the way he thrums his fingers on the steering wheel of his car in anticipation anyways. Johnny, naturally, senses this; the older reads him so well that sometimes Jaehyun wonders if his brain is somehow linked with his own.

“Nervous?” Johnny asks, and despite the slightly teasing lilt in the older’s voice, Johnny’s tone is gentle. Jaehyun chews on his bottom lip before confessing, “Just a little.”

Johnny chuckles, reclining back into the passenger seat. “Don’t worry. It’s just a party. What’s the worst that can happen?” Johnny’s tone is reassuring, and Jaehyun’s nerves settle by a fraction. Johnny senses this, too, and hums contentedly. “Just relax, okay?” Johnny continues, giving Jaehyun’s hair a ruffle. Jaehyun thinks that by now he’s far too old for the action, but doesn’t help the small smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth anyways. Despite everything, Jaehyun thinks he’s really grateful for Johnny sometimes.

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

 

Jaehyun soon comes to realize that when Johnny had said everyone would be there, he’d really meant _everyone._ He finds an immense number of people he recognizes from his own year there, and nearly double that the number of people he _doesn’t_ recognize. The place is enormous, and once they get inside, Jaehyun finds every room is lit with LED lights rather than normal lighting, making it seem much more like a club rather than a house. “Someone actually _lives_ here?” Jaehyun mutters under his breath. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t just the least bit overwhelming; the place is practically busting with people, and Jaehyun thinks he catches the face of the senior whose party it is among the crowd. Kun, if he remembers correctly.

Johnny strays from him nearly twenty or thirty minutes in, off to go mix with his own people, leaving Jaehyun to fend for himself with a squeeze of the arm and a half-reassuring, half-teasing wink. It’s not that Jaehyun needs him or anything—he’s twenty-one now, god dammit, and Johnny isn’t his mother. 

It’s with this thought in mind that Jaehyun takes a cup from the table of drinks, mixing together whiskey and cola before tipping his head back and downing it in one go. He’s the designated driver, sure, but it’s nothing Jaehyun can’t handle. 

It’s only just enough for his nerves to settle, the weight of anxiety on his shoulders lifting slightly. He weaves through the masses of bodies with just the slightest bit more confidence, catching glances from girls on more than one occasion, to all of which he responds with a shy but polite duck of his head. 

It takes another ten minutes of absent-minded wandering until he finds Johnny again, stumbling upon him by a table of seniors playing beer pong. He’s laughing loudly, and his deep voice rumbles almost above the music that booms from the speakers. There’s a guy that stands next to him that Jaehyun doesn’t recognize, his laughter mixing with Johnny’s, and it’s easy to tell the two are more than familiar with each other, invested deeply in what seems like a very entertaining conversation. 

The instant Johnny catches sight of Jaehyun, though, he stops and latches onto his arm, eagerly dragging him towards the table. “Jaehyun! Having fun yet?” From the way that Johnny speaks a bit louder than normal, Jaehyun can tell he’s already visited the drinks table himself, and Jaehyun grins. “Yeah, hyung, I’m having fun.”

The answer seems to satisfy Johnny, because his grip on Jaehyun’s arm relaxes and then he’s turning around to introduce Jaehyun to his friend. “Jaehyun, this is Ten,” Johnny says, and the guy—Ten—flashes Jaehyun a smile.

When Jaehyun lays his eyes on him, he knows for sure he's never seen Ten before. He wouldn't forget meeting someone like him; Ten's face is unique, built from sharp features, high cheekbones that narrow down to create an angled jaw, a prominent nose and pretty eyes, and when he tilts his head, Jaehyun catches the multiple piercings lining his ears. They gleam noticeably under the LED lights, reflecting neon colors.

“Jaehyun? As in Jung Jaehyun? On the basketball team?” Ten asks, raising an eyebrow, and Jaehyun blinks in surprise. He knows him? 

“Um, yeah. That’s me,” Jaehyun responds awkwardly, and Johnny snickers from behind him. “Wow, Jae, I didn’t take you to be famous,” Johnny says, laying emphasis on the word _famous._ He opens his mouth to protest, but Ten beats him to it. “No, no,” Ten laughs, and somehow he seems to be the one embarrassed. “I just watch the basketball games sometimes, and I remembered your jersey. Number two, right?” Ten turns to Jaehyun again, and Jaehyun nods quickly. “I used to play a little back in high school. You play really well.” Ten says, grinning. 

Jaehyun’s stomach twists at the praise, flustered. He opens his mouth to say “thank you” before he is—once again—beat to it. “Wow, and now what’s this? Jaehyun, you never told me you had a fanclub,” Johnny teases, and this time, Ten smirks. “You’re just jealous he gets more attention than you do,” Ten says, and Johnny gasps at this, feigning offense. “Jealous of Jaehyun? The guy who hasn’t had a girlfriend since junior year of high school?” 

Jaehyun elbows Johnny, hard, because Ten of all people _definitely_ did not need to know that, but if Ten somehow thinks lesser of Jaehyun for it, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he gives Jaehyun a reassuring smile. “Guess that makes the two of us,” Ten says, and this time, Jaehyun can't help but return the grin. 

“Yeah, but you've had boyfriends since junior year instead,” Johnny snorts, and this earns him a look from Ten so piercing Jaehyun gets second-hand chills. The two begin to bicker, forgetting about Jaehyun completely, though Jaehyun can't say he isn't grateful for the distraction. Though he’s just met him, there’s something about Ten that makes Jaehyun unnaturally nervous, his mind not functioning as smoothly as Jaehyun would hope. Jaehyun’s half-worried it’s the alcohol; he swears the whiskey from earlier barely had an effect on him. He didn’t drink that much, did he?

Nevertheless, he sheepishly mumbles an excuse along the lines of going to get more drinks, just for the chance to slip away from the pair. Naturally, he succeeds without difficulty. 

It only takes another five minutes of wandering for Jaehyun to find another familiar face. He goes upstairs where the bedrooms are, tiptoeing past a couple furiously making out his way up the stairs, and finds Yuta and Taeyong, chattering comfortably in the hallway. 

Yuta’s face lights up once he spots Jaehyun, and he waves him over excitedly. Jaehyun is visibly relieved, breathing an exhale, and he makes his way over to his friends. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Yuta grins once Jaehyun reaches them, and he shoves an unidentifiable drink into Jaehyun’s hands that carries the distinct, sharp smell of alcohol. “Johnny dragged me out,” Jaehyun confesses, and Yuta snickers. “I had to do the same with him,” Yuta says, slinging an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong’s expression is sheepish, but it’s impossible to deny that he looks good; his sleeveless shirt exposes leanly muscled arms, and black leather pants cling to Taeyong’s long legs. In the crowd of party-goers, Taeyong fits right in. 

Jaehyun wonders briefly if Yuta had given him a fashion evaluation the same way Johnny had done to him. Jaehyun shoots him a sympathetic look.

“Doyoung’s here, too, but he walked off down the hallway a bit back. I heard they’re playing seven minutes in heaven inside the bedroom,” Yuta continues, smirking slightly. Jaehyun decides immediately that he dislikes the way the other’s eyes sparkle with a certain mischievous energy, as if Yuta were scheming something and was currently watching it unfold in his favor (though knowing the Japanese boy, Jaehyun wouldn’t doubt it). “We should join in, Taeyong,” Yuta whips around to Taeyong then, tugging on his arm urgently.

“Seven minutes in heaven? What are we, high schoolers?” Taeyong frowns, and Jaehyun can’t help but agree. He hasn't even heard the name of the game since junior year, at least. “No, but we’re all single university students desperate for some action,” Yuta fires back, and with this, Taeyong cracks a grin.

“Don’t cry to me when you’re forced to make out with someone weird, then,” Taeyong says indignantly, and Yuta grins triumphantly. He takes Taeyong by the wrist and pulls him through the hallway, motioning for Jaehyun to follow. He complies, albeit hesitantly, and Yuta leads them down the hallway. 

Although it’s infinitely less crowded upstairs than down, there are still a bit too many people for comfort, filing in and out of rooms and lingering in the hall (Jaehyun thinks he even catches cigarette smoke wafting through the door from one of the bathrooms, but doesn’t stop to investigate). Jaehyun has to push through more than a couple bodies to make his way through, mumbling apologetically as he does. He takes note of how a majority of the people are older than him by a year or two at least; he can tell because he doesn’t recognize any of their faces, having never seen them on campus in his life. 

Finally, Yuta leads him and Taeyong around a corner and into what Jaehyun can only guess is the master bedroom, and to his relief, it seems a bit emptier compared to the other areas of the house Jaehyun’s seen so far. A group of people sit huddled in a circle on the floor, an empty bottle of vodka lying in the center. Jaehyun is further relieved once he spots more familiar faces within the circle, easily catching sight of Doyoung’s orange hair. He manages to spot Sicheng and Mark as well, along with a couple other faces that Jaehyun is sure belongs to people in his year. 

From the looks of it, the game has just started, or is at least starting over—Yuta eagerly joins the circle, planting himself next to Doyoung and dragging a reluctant Taeyong down to sit with him. 

Luckily, Yuta doesn’t—or perhaps simply forgets to—do the same to Jaehyun, leaving him free to linger in the sidelines among the others too hesitant to play.

“Are we starting?” Mark pipes up, and several people chime in enthusiastically. There’s a moment of fuss over who spins first, considering the circle is rather large, but they finally come to a consensus about the order and a boy Jaehyun recognizes from his year starts the game.

The boy ends up pulling a girl Jaehyun’s never seen before, and the two giggle shyly before they’re pushed into the closet by their friends, who laugh loudly before locking the door behind them. After what Jaehyun assumes is seven minutes the door is unlocked and the couple stumble out, faces red, and it’s evident the girl has the beginnings of a hickey forming on her neck while the boy is already half-hard through his pants. 

The two leave in a hurry to continue their makeout session somewhere private, or maybe something a bit more intimate. It alarms Jaehyun just how easy it was for them to hook up. Didn’t the thought of doing something that amorous with a complete stranger make them the least bit anxious? A vision of Johnny giving him a pointed look, eyebrows raised suggestively, pops into Jaehyun’s mind, and he chases the thought away with a gulp of the mystery drink Yuta had given him earlier.

The familiar taste of vodka fills his mouth, the liquor curbed with something else—another experimental sip tells him it’s punch—and the acidic bittersweetness of it immediately clears his head.

He knows that drinking more probably isn’t the best decision, considering how much a single cup of cola-mixed whiskey seemed to take a toll on him when he was with Johnny earlier. He barely managed to speak a word, his tongue tying itself into knots, especially when Ten was complimenting him. He regrets knowing Ten’s first impression of him must’ve been one of someone tense and easily flustered, but something in the back of his mind prods him curiously: _why do you care?_

The thoughts of Ten make Jaehyun’s mind revisit his face, and while the room had been kept dim—along with the rest of the house—for the party, it wasn’t difficult to tell the older was good-looking, maybe even remarkably so. Jaehyun’s mind suddenly focuses on remembering every detail of Ten’s face, reshaping every curve and contour, down to the corners of his cat-like eyes and the quirk of his lips while he was smiling. 

Jaehyun shakes his head. _What’s wrong with you?_ He scolds himself mentally, pushing all thoughts of the older boy out of his head. He looks to his drink to help him, impulsively taking another gulp, now welcoming the feeling of the alcohol sliding smooth down his throat. 

A couple rounds later, Jaehyun has to admit that seven minutes in heaven _does_ seem a bit amusing, especially when it comes down to a same-sex pair getting pulled; he feels himself burst out laughing when Doyoung takes his turn to spin the bottle only to have it land on Sicheng, his friends following suite once witnessing Doyoung blush deep enough to match the bright orange of his hair. 

The game continues; Jaehyun watches as Mark’s bottle lands on a girl clearly older than him (Jaehyun guesses she’s a junior, only a year above himself but two in Mark’s case). Taeyong’s bottle lands on a pretty senior girl, and when it comes to Yuta’s turn, his bottle lands on a senior who Jaehyun recognizes as a guy named Hansol.

Surprisingly, Yuta doesn’t seem upset at having his bottle land on a guy at all, and Jaehyun instead catches him eyeing Hansol with a newfound interest before the two are thrust into the bedroom closet and locked in.

Jaehyun feels himself become restless, and subconsciously inches closer and closer to the circle of people with every passing round. The amount of people playing has dwindled considerably since the start of the game, due to how most leave at the end of their round, either out of sheer embarrassment or merely to wander back downstairs and seek out another opportunity for fun. 

Jaehyun is positive it’s the alcohol buzzing in his head that prompts him to seat himself where Yuta sat last, awaiting the end of his friend’s session. He’s long since finished the drink Yuta handed to him, and he fidgets almost anxiously with the empty plastic red solo cup in his hands while waiting for Yuta’s return.

The closet is unlocked a minute later and Yuta bursts out, a flustered and unspeaking Hansol in tow, seemingly unphased from having to make out with someone of the same sex; in fact, Jaehyun swears he looks smug, and it’s with a certain sense of pride that he sits back down, making a point not to look at the senior he’d just made out with. Somehow, Jaehyun thinks that this won’t be the two’s only encounter tonight.

It’s Jaehyun’s turn to spin now, and he tries to ignore the way Yuta laughs teasingly at him as he reaches out for the bottle. Just as he’s about to give it a spin, though, the glass cool in his suddenly clammy palms, he’s interrupted by an oddly familiar voice.

“You guys are playing seven minutes in heaven in here, right?” Jaehyun looks up to see Ten, stumble through the doorway before plopping himself next to Hansol. It’s not hard for Jaehyun to tell he’s drunk, or at least a _lot_ less sober than Jaehyun last saw him. Despite himself, Jaehyun can’t tear his eyes off Ten, and suddenly Jaehyun feels his face heat up for some indescribable reason.

“Ten!” Yuta exclaims beside him, and Jaehyun’s surprised to see his expression brighten. Ten sees Yuta and his own face lights up in return, and he breaks out into a wide grin. “Yuta!” 

“You know him?” Jaehyun asks, voice low. He tries his best to sound casual, as if he couldn’t care less about Ten and how he and Yuta were connected, but curiosity still manages to worm itself into his voice and Yuta glances over at him. “What? Of course I do. We go to the same dance studio. Everyone knows Ten,” Yuta says, and Jaehyun’s about to ask him to elaborate before Yuta is elbowing him in the ribs. “Either go or don’t!” 

Jaehyun makes an effort to crush whatever remaining hesitations he has, and gives the vodka bottle a spin. 

The bottle whirls around three times before losing its pace, and the anticipation makes Jaehyun’s heart leap into his throat as the bottle turns, turns, turns, becoming slower each time it does. He watches as it gradually stills, and his eyes trace the direction of the neck upwards— 

The bottle lands on Ten. 

Ten’s expression is one of slight disbelief at the fact he’s been chosen so soon, but once his eyes lift to meet Jaehyun’s, recognition flickers in them and the corners of his mouth curve upwards into a grin. 

“Jaehyun, huh?” 

Jaehyun’s ears go crimson, but before he can even manage to forge a response there’s a grip on his arm and he’s dragged to his feet. He turns and comes face to face with Yuta, the older’s dark eyes gleaming mischievously and a smirk on his lips. “Get up, lover boy,” Yuta says, and pushes Jaehyun in the direction of the closet. Ten is close behind, Hansol having dragged him up the same way Yuta did Jaehyun, and the two are thrusted mercilessly inside before the door is slammed shut behind them. 

In the enclosed space with the sudden realization of what is really happening, Jaehyun can’t think. His blood roars in his ears, and his heart’s moved its way from his throat to his head, his brain pounding in time with every erratic beat. Is he really about to do this? With a guy? With a guy he barely even _knows?_

His brain short-circuits, every thought and possible move suddenly faltering, and Jaehyun can’t tell whether he’s way too drunk for this or way too fucking sober.

The latter isn’t Ten’s case. The older doesn’t at all sense Jaehyun’s internal conflicts, so drunk he practically teeters on his feet. Naturally, Jaehyun’s first instinct is to catch him, and his hand shoots out to grip Ten’s arm and steady him without thinking.

Ten takes this as an opportunity to step forward instead, his hands coming up to grab Jaehyun’s shoulders to steady himself, and Jaehyun visibly winces at their sudden proximity, his stomach somersaulting inside of him. Ten must catch this because he laughs then, maybe just a little too loudly, tilting his head to study Jaehyun through half-lidded eyes. “You’re even handsomer up close than on court,” The older observes, his tone serious, and Jaehyun flushes once again. His mouth opens to form words that don’t come, every function in his brain stalling.

Ten perks suddenly, his head snapping upwards, as if remembering something important. “You haven’t had a relationship since high school, right?” Ten asks, almost sympathetically, and Jaehyun’s mind replays Johnny’s words in his head, upon his and Ten’s first meeting. _Jealous of Jaehyun? The guy who hasn’t had a girlfriend since junior year of high school?_

Jaehyun’s expression darkens, and he swears to himself that once he gets out of this damn closet, Johnny’ll have hell to pay. Ten doesn’t notice, and continues. “It’s okay. It’s just kissing. This is easy. You don’t have to be so scared of me, Jaehyun,” Ten’s words come slightly slurred, and he leans in so that his chin rests on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I can lead you through it. I don’t bite unless you’re into that,” Ten teases, voice breathy, and then that laugh again—Jaehyun feels the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

Jaehyun had thought he was ready once he sat down to join the game earlier. He’d decided he’d take the risk and have fun no matter what, his brain having conjured the image of Johnny urging him to get out there and (quote, unquote) _live a little._ What is the worst that can happen? Jaehyun gets the chance to make out with some random girl he most likely will never encounter again, and if there are no strings attached, then Jaehyun figures that it’d be even better. 

Except that Ten _isn’t_ a girl, and he’s apparently known by more than a few people within Jaehyun’s friend group, meaning that there’s more than a chance of Jaehyun running across him again in the near future. Yuta’s voice replays in his head almost malevolently— _everyone knows Ten._

It’s this and the fact that Jaehyun doesn’t want to ruin a relationship that hasn’t even had the chance to start that makes him so unwilling, but really, what else is there for him to do? Jaehyun stands helpless with his mind in a frenzy and a drunk boy in his arms, unable to move. 

“Just relax, okay?” Ten murmurs then, snapping Jaehyun out of his thoughts. His tone has shifted to seriousness but his voice remains soft, and his breath is warm against Jaehyun’s ear, unconsciously echoing the words of reassurance Johnny had given him on the drive here. 

Maybe it’s because the words remind him of Johnny that Jaehyun relaxes, just by a fraction. Just this once, Jaehyun’s brain cooperates with him, even if just a little. He manages a slight nod, his tongue still refusing to speak, but it’s the only response Ten needs. Jaehyun inhales as the older begins to lean in, eyes fluttering shut, bracing himself, forcing himself to relax—and then Ten’s kissing him.

Jaehyun’s first and immediate thought is that Ten’s lips are soft. It takes a while, and for the first twenty or thirty seconds it’s just Ten with his lips against Jaehyun’s, unmoving, but slowly, gradually, Jaehyun’s body resumes to function once more. Gears whir, and things click into place; it starts at the very top with Jaehyun’s head, once he finally starts to kiss Ten back. His initial panic fades, washing away like the tide. Hesitancy melts into curiosity, and Jaehyun goes with it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Kissing Ten, as Jaehyun soon finds out, is a lot like receiving another one of Yuta’s mystery drinks. Ten tastes like rum and vodka and fruit juice and something else startlingly sweet that Jaehyun can’t put his finger on, no matter how many times his tongue slides against Ten’s own. 

The regained consciousness and ability spreads itself downwards throughout Jaehyun’s whole body, reaching his hands next. They spring clumsily into action as if having just woken up, and one latches itself at Ten’s hip while the other brings itself up to grasp the back of Ten’s neck. 

Ten stutters then, pausing, and for a moment Jaehyun’s panic returns, the tide sliding back in. He thinks he’s made a wrong move, but as it turns out, it’s just Ten deliberating. He can practically see the gears churning in Ten’s mind, because now they’re not just kissing—they’re kissing _and_ touching, but despite being drunk, Ten adapts easily. Ten’s own hands move into action, sliding down his chest from his shoulders to fist themselves in the front of Jaehyun’s shirt and pull him closer, and Jaehyun exhales in relief. 

The older giggles against his lips, murmuring lowly, “See? You're starting to get pretty good at this.” Jaehyun feels his ears heat up at the praise, but he forgets about it soon enough because Ten’s mouth begins to move again, warm and persistent. 

Jaehyun thinks that, for someone who’s drunk out of his mind, Ten is an impeccably skilled kisser. He’s not rushed or sloppy the way Jaehyun expects him to be, and every movement is purposeful and deliberate, as if meant to draw a response, from the way his tongue moves against Jaehyun’s own to the way his fingers come up and tangle themselves in Jaehyun’s hair.

Ten grows more and more restless by the moment, his kisses suddenly becoming feverish, pulling insistently on Jaehyun’s hair to bring their mouths closer together. Jaehyun fights to keep himself intact, struggling to keep up with Ten’s sudden change of pace, and his hands come to grip Ten’s hips to steady himself. 

The action makes Ten whine in frustration, and he pulls away from the kiss to seize Jaehyun by the front of his shirt and walk them backwards into the closet wall. Jaehyun doesn’t fight him; instead, he lets Ten drag him, stumbling slightly over his own feet. He uses his hands to brace himself once they hit the wall so as not to crash into the smaller boy, but Ten doesn’t care. Jaehyun has his sole attention, the only thing on Ten’s mind, and Jaehyun has to admit the thought is more than a bit flustering. The elder’s lips are back on his now, fervent as ever, kissing Jaehyun so hard the younger thinks he’ll bruise. 

Something small and curious prods Jaehyun from the back of his mind, insistent, and Jaehyun figures he’ll indulge himself just this once. He’s already gone this far, right?

He breaks away from Ten briefly, and the older lets out another low whine. Jaehyun doesn’t pay him any mind; instead, he lets his lips travel over Ten’s skin, pausing once they reach his neck. He kisses the sensitive skin once, softly, just to try it.

Ten shudders, his fingers curling into the fabric of Jaehyun’s shirt. Jaehyun repeats the action experimentally, planting soft kisses over the expanse of Ten’s exposed neck, much to the latter’s pleasure. The older boy whimpers, tugging at the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt impatiently, and it prompts Jaehyun to kiss harder, adding the barest hint of pressure with his teeth. 

This time, Ten moans. It’s low and Jaehyun doubts anyone can hear it beyond the closet door, but he’s so close to Ten and the sound is so unfiltered that it makes Jaehyun’s heart skip a beat all the same. Sudden arousal stirs in the pit of his stomach, warm and blooming, and Jaehyun surprises himself. He likes this?

_Yes,_ the voice in his mind answers for him, _the answer’s yes._

The sound spurs Jaehyun on, and he grows braver. His hands run down Ten’s sides with mounting confidence before sliding up his shirt. Ten is kissing him again, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck to pull him in closer until they’re pressed chest to chest and Jaehyun can feel Ten’s heart pounding to match Jaehyun’s own.

By now, any of Jaehyun’s hesitations have worn away. His mind buzzes once he notices the slight bulge in Ten’s pants and catches the look in the elder’s half-lidded eyes, dark and dangerously lustful, and he teasingly slips his thigh between Ten’s legs, purposely sliding it against Ten’s crotch.

The reaction is immediate; Ten moans into Jaehyun’s mouth, louder than the first time, his arms tightening around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun laughs breathily, playful and teasing.

What he doesn’t expect is for Ten to grind down onto Jaehyun’s thigh afterwards, and the press of Ten’s growing erection against him knocks the air right out of Jaehyun’s lungs. Ten buries his face in Jaehyun’s neck in an attempt to silence himself, but it doesn’t work. Every roll of his hips against Jaehyun’s thigh tears another groan out of his mouth, strained and dripping with something hot and filthy that Jaehyun can only describe as pure sex. 

This combined with the way Ten breathes hot and ragged all over Jaehyun’s neck doesn’t at all help the fiery arousal pooling once more in the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach, burning hotter by the second. Jaehyun is now positive that Ten isn’t the only one who’s currently hard, and he feels the few remaining shreds of control he possesses teeter dangerously over the edge of a cliff leading straight into a churning black pool of impulse and desire. 

_I want him, bad,_ is repeated in Jaehyun’s mind like a mantra, and just before he’s given the chance to replace the thigh against Ten’s crotch with his own the door of the closet bursts open.

“Seven minutes up!” Jaehyun whips around to find himself face to face with Yuta, who stares at him with his eyes blown wide for a single second before his face splits into an even wider grin. 

“Fuck, you look _wrecked,”_ Yuta bursts out laughing, and though Jaehyun doubts his face could flush any deeper, he knows it’s now for a completely different reason. He stumbles backwards, tearing himself away from Ten, shaking his head indignantly. “I-it’s not what you think—” Jaehyun tries, but his words come out stammered and jumbled. Yuta simply raises an eyebrow, and Jaehyun is suddenly reminded that his boner is probably still up. 

Fuck.

Yuta instead turns to Ten, who simply looks dazed, and takes the boy by the wrist, tugging him out the door. “C’mon, others are waiting for their turn,” Yuta urges, and Ten snaps to attention, grinning up at him. “What, it’s time for round two already?” Ten asks, and Yuta just snorts in response. 

Jaehyun makes a beeline for the bedroom door from the closet, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. He ignores Yuta, Taeyong and Doyoung’s combined laughter until he’s in the hallway, and hurriedly makes his way back downstairs. This time, he doesn’t bother skirting around the pair eating each other’s faces in the landing on the way down (it’s a different couple from the one he bumped into going up the stairs, he notices. _Is all anyone does at this party just make out?_ He wonders exasperatedly). He pushes past them in his haze, muttering a half-hearted apology in his wake, but luckily, they're too intoxicated to do much about it. 

Jaehyun swears he circles the entire house once, twice, before he finally locates Johnny. The older is obviously drunk, and his body sags heavy against Jaehyun’s when the younger tugs on his arm. “Hyung,” Jaehyun hisses into Johnny’s ear, “can we leave? _Now?”_

“What? Leave?” Johnny slurs in response, his face slowly morphing into a look of drawn confusion. “Why?”

The last thing Jaehyun wants to do is tell Johnny he had just gotten a hard-on from making out with the guy Johnny had introduced to him not even an hour and a half ago and is too embarrassed to show his face at this party for another second, so he makes something up. “I forgot I have a test on Monday I haven’t studied for yet,” Jaehyun lies. It’s a flimsy excuse, but Jaehyun has always been a surprisingly convincing liar and Johnny is too drunk to notice otherwise anyways. 

After a fair amount of arguing, persuading, and promising to make it up to him later, Jaehyun manages to drag himself and Johnny out of the door of the party and down the street to their car fifteen minutes later. It’s then that he realizes that it’s probably not safe for him to drive; though Jaehyun thinks he’s in a much better state than Johnny, he doesn’t trust himself, especially after what just happened.

“Jaehyun!” 

He turns around to meet Sicheng, jogging down the sidewalk to catch up with him. The foreign boy’s long legs easily eat up the space between them, and soon enough, Sicheng is right beside him, panting slightly. “Do you want a ride?”

 

 

  
Jaehyun wakes up the next morning with the back of his mind throbbing dully and his mouth dry. 

It’s not a full-blown hangover, and it's not Jaehyun’s first time feeling like this after a night out drinking, but he admits he’ll never get used to it. He sits up on his elbows clumsily, his eyes bleary. He blinks once, twice, and once his vision has adjusted to the light filtering through the cracks of his blinds, he can tell he’s overslept. 

Jaehyun’s first instinct is to reach out for his phone on his bedside table, intent on checking the time. After a good thirty seconds of staring at his own exhausted reflection in the black of his screen to no avail, he accepts the fact that his phone is dead and drops it onto his bed with a resigned sigh. Go figure.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes, remaining like that for a while. Only the thought of Johnny and how the older is faring manages to shake Jaehyun out of his state of dormancy, and slowly, grudgingly, he staggers out of bed to check on his roommate. 

He finds Johnny passed out on the couch, still in the same clothes he’d worn to the party (though, to be fair, so is Jaehyun). The older is still in deep sleep, his breathing soft and even. Jaehyun opts to let him rest, remembering how drunk he seemed last night. Johnny’s breath had reeked of alcohol, and Jaehyun had to have Johnny lean against him and keep his arm in a death grip while making it up the stairs to their apartment to ensure the elder didn’t trip and break his neck in the process. Johnny had immediately crashed onto the couch upon entering, while Jaehyun managed to hold out long enough to make it to his room. 

Though, judging from how Jaehyun’s headache lingers stubbornly in the back of his mind, he decides he wasn’t in the most sober state either. Jaehyun briefly remembers Sicheng driving the two of them home, seeing how the latter lived only just in the student complex across the street and was, luckily, completely and utterly sober. 

He warms at the thought, and Jaehyun makes a mental note to thank Sicheng for it later. For now, he focuses on alleviating the after-effects of the night before, shuffling drowsily into the kitchen in search of painkillers. He locates them in the cabinet to the far left, and gratefully downs two capsules along with a glass of water. It’s enough for him to feel just a tiny bit better, his mouth now not so painfully dry and his headache soon to recede. 

He continues his routine normally, forcing himself to shower and change with minimal difficulty before returning to the kitchen and starting breakfast. He figures Johnny will be hungry once he wakes up, and it’s not as if Jaehyun himself didn’t need it either.

Johnny stirs from his position on the couch at almost noon. He announces his consciousness with a low groan, and Jaehyun glances up briefly from his book to greet him.

“Food is on the table. Coffee is over there,” Jaehyun says, with a nod of his head in the direction of the coffee pot. Johnny trudges through the kitchen stiffly, expression slack and eyes rung with dark circles. “I feel like shit,” Johnny croaks, not bothering with a word of good morning. “Painkillers are in the cabinet on the left,” Jaehyun responds, his gaze returning to the page of his textbook. 

After what is probably more than the recommended dose of painkillers, Johnny plants himself across the table from Jaehyun, mug of coffee in his hand and a fork in the other. He spears a sausage and shoves the thing in his mouth whole, only sparing himself a moment of chewing. They sit in a comfortable silence for around ten minutes, interrupted only by the occasional clink of Johnny’s silverware. “What happened last night?” Johnny asks eventually, around a mouthful of food, after his headache has subsided enough for him to speak. 

“You were drunk off your ass, so I decided to go home before you could cause any trouble. Sicheng drove us home,” Jaehyun says, taking a sip from his own mug of coffee, and Johnny only nods solemnly. 

“Yeah, but that happens every time I go out,” Johnny dismisses with a shrug. “What about you? How was _your_ night?” Johnny pauses to swallow, and then looks at Jaehyun purposefully, raising an eyebrow. “You get lucky?”

Jaehyun nearly drops his mug. Memories from last night hit him like a train at full steam; it must show on his face because Johnny gasps then, slamming his fork down abruptly on the table.

“You did, didn’t you? Holy shit, you did,” Johnny rasps in enthusiasm once he sees Jaehyun’s ears redden, as they did whenever the younger gets embarrassed. _It’s not for the reason you think, though,_ Jaehyun thinks bitterly. 

And it’s true—Jaehyun could hardly call getting drunk and making out with an almost-stranger lucky. 

Jaehyun blames the alcohol for going through with it. He blames the alcohol further for _enjoying_ it. 

“Who’s the girl? Did you know her? What’d she look like? Did you get her number?” Johnny prods incessantly, and Jaehyun shakes his head firmly, willing his hands not to shake as he sets down his mug. “It’s not like that,” Jaehyun begins to object, but his voice comes out faltering. This, of course, only encourages Johnny to push further.

“Of course, if you don’t want to talk about it—” Johnny makes a motion of zipping his mouth shut and locking it with a key. Jaehyun sighs in exasperation, shutting his textbook with a heavy slam. “I didn’t hook up with anybody. I just got drunk and did some stupid shit,” Jaehyun insists, aware his explanation is beyond unsatisfactory, but Johnny notices Jaehyun’s uncharacteristic curtness and gets the hint. The older’s expression transforms from one of eager curiosity to sympathy.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve done far more than my share of stupid shit at parties,” Johnny empathizes, and he leans back in his chair. “It doesn’t stick with you forever, no matter how bad it seems, so don’t worry. Okay?”

When Jaehyun meets Johnny’s eyes, he finds them full of concern and earnest, brows furrowed slightly. Guilt tugs at Jaehyun, and for a moment, Jaehyun considers confessing right then and there. _I made out with Ten during seven minutes of heaven and I think I actually really liked it, but I’ve never been into guys and now I don’t know what to do,_ his brain wants to blurt, but Jaehyun silences it. He doesn’t think he can bring himself to tell Johnny the truth, no matter how guilty it makes him feel. At least, not for now.

Instead, Jaehyun softens, nodding simply in response. “I’ll be fine, hyung,” Jaehyun assures, and Johnny’s gaze lingers on him momentarily before he nods in return. Johnny changes subjects casually, as he has always been good at doing, and he and Jaehyun fall into comfortable conversation. It makes Jaehyun exhale silently in relief; his heart pangs sentimentally in his chest, grateful to how nothing changes between him and Johnny because of it. Of course it doesn’t. 

_This’ll pass,_ Jaehyun tells himself. _It doesn’t stick with you forever, just like how Johnny said. Things will go on, and you’ll forget all about it,_ the voice in Jaehyun’s mind says determinedly. Jaehyun believes it.

 

 

Forgetting about Ten, as Jaehyun soon comes to find, is much easier said than done. For the next two weeks, memories of the night of the party plague Jaehyun almost constantly. He finds himself zoning out in lectures during class, thoughts invading his brain during little moments where he’s not occupied and his mind drifts away. 

He thinks about Ten, his insistent lips, sure hands, breathy voice and low moans. Jaehyun thinks about the feeling of Ten’s hips grinding down on him, and he shudders involuntarily.

“Snap out of it,” Jaehyun hisses at himself one day, nearly three weeks after the night of the party. He slams his textbook shut in frustration, music theory be damned—no matter how hard he tries, Jaehyun can’t concentrate. He stares at the page of his textbook until the tiny characters blur and jumble together; this isn’t like him at all. 

That, and he doesn’t understand half of what he’s reading. Jaehyun finds himself reading the same paragraph over and over again, eyes skimming the characters a thousand times over and yet not absorbing any of it. He glances upwards from his desk outside his window, catching the picturesque blue sky and slowly drifting clouds. It’s already the end of April, and while the weather is certainly warming up, Jaehyun doesn’t mind it. In fact, he likes the summertime, and he eagerly looks forward to the months of summer break that inch by closer and closer with every passing week. 

His eyes flit back to his textbook, which stares at him accusingly, its nonexistent but reprimanding gaze boring into him. Jaehyun sighs, tucking his pencil behind his ear. It’s a shame he can’t get out to enjoy the weather just yet, but an idea strikes him suddenly and he stands up, shoving his textbook into his bag before swinging it over his shoulder.

“Hyung, I’m going to the library!” Jaehyun calls down the hallway, his voice reaching beyond the open door to Johnny’s room. He waits to hear Johnny call back a confirmatory “okay!” before he leaves, shutting the door to his apartment behind him. 

The library is only two blocks away from his apartment, but it gives Jaehyun a chance to enjoy his surroundings while he walks. 

He reaches the library in twenty minutes, and as it turns out, a change of environment is just what he needs. Jaehyun relaxes, settling by a table by the window so he can still peer out occasionally. This time, his mind allows itself to focus, and an hour of studying turns into two, then three. 

Jaehyun is snapped out of his trance when he receives a text from Johnny, the notification making his phone ping. It’s just a check-up text, but Jaehyun’s surprised to see the numbers displaying the time on his phone screen indicating that it was, indeed, already late afternoon. 

_You okay?_ Johnny’s text reads, and Jaehyun types in the reply without looking. _Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be home soon,_ Jaehyun sends, before tucking his phone into his pocket and standing to collect his belongings.

Despite it nearing evening, the sky still hasn’t changed by the time Jaehyun makes it outside. The approaching summertime results in longer days, and for that, Jaehyun is grateful. The sun has diminished slightly since early afternoon, and it’s not as hot as it was when Jaehyun was first walking to the library. 

Jaehyun takes his time walking, tucking his hands into his pockets. He knows he’d told Johnny he’d be home soon, but just as he’d done on his way there, he decides to relish the feeling of being outside.

Jaehyun is so occupied by his surroundings that he doesn’t notice the person walking down the sidewalk in his direction until he turns his head by chance. The stranger isn’t paying much attention to him either—his eyes are cast downward on the screen of his phone, and Jaehyun spots the earbuds tucked in his ears, noticing how the stranger’s head bobs slightly to the sound of his music.

It’s not until the stranger glances up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze that Jaehyun feels his heart miss a beat, because there’s no mistaking that the stranger isn’t a stranger at all. Ten stops in his tracks, eyebrows creasing together slightly as he processes Jaehyun’s face. There’s not a chance that the older doesn’t recognize him, and much less that he doesn’t know Jaehyun recognizes _him,_ too. 

For a heartbeat, everything is still. Then, Ten breaks into a smile that is just as much stunning as it is a punch to Jaehyun’s gut. “Hey!” Ten greets him brightly, taking out his earphones. There’s nothing in his voice that suggests that Jaehyun had been possessing his every thought for the past two weeks the way Ten had his. Instead, his smile is warm and friendly, the same one he’d flashed at Jaehyun at the party upon first meeting, and it does nothing to ease the sudden pounding of Jaehyun’s heart. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun says weakly in response, clearing his throat immediately afterwards. “What’re you doing around here?” 

“I just came from the dance studio. Yuta was there, too, but practice ended a bit later than usual today, so he left early. Too bad he isn’t here to see you—you guys are friends, right?”

At the mention of Yuta, Jaehyun shivers. He recalls Yuta telling him that he and Ten went to the same dance studio the night of the party, but he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if he happened to come across Yuta _and_ Ten at the same time. Knowing Yuta and his (sometimes malicious) antics, he’s positive Yuta would never allow his and Ten’s chance interaction to pass without horrendously embarrassing Jaehyun in some way or form. “Oh, yeah, we’re friends,” Jaehyun replies, immensely grateful he’s missed the Japanese boy. At least something is looking up for him today. 

“So, what’re _you_ doing here?” Ten returns the question, raising his eyebrow slightly. Jaehyun shifts his backpack on his shoulder, fiddling with the strap. “I came from the library. I live just a couple blocks away, in the apartment across from the student complex, so I walk.” Jaehyun explains.

“You’re lucky you live close enough to walk,” Ten remarks. “Usually Hansol, my roommate, picks me up from the studio, but he’s working late, so I’m stuck walking to the bus stop.” At the mention of Hansol, the memory of the senior pops into Jaehyun’s head. He remembers him explicitly as the guy Yuta made out with, a tall senior with blonde hair and large, solemn eyes. So, they were roommates.

“I normally wouldn’t mind just walking, but I’m way too sore from practice today,” Ten laughs, stretching casually. His shirt clings to his skin, still a bit sweaty from practice, and when Ten stretches the fabric moves with him, showing every contour of Ten’s lean frame. Jaehyun can only imagine what it’d be like to see Ten dancing.

_What the hell has gotten into you?_ Jaehyun swears at himself, blinking to snap himself out of his stupor. “So, you like to dance, right? I’m guessing you’re a dance major?” Jaehyun switches the subject quickly, desperate for a distraction. Ten doesn’t notice, or at least doesn’t mind, answering effortlessly. “Yeah, I’m a dance major. I’ve been interested in it ever since I was in middle school, but I’m not a native—I moved to Korea from Thailand my senior year of high school to pursue dance here instead.” Ten says, and suddenly, Jaehyun understands the subtle accent to Ten’s speech that he’s never been able to quite pinpoint. 

“That’s really cool,” Jaehyun says, impressed, and he means it. Ten blinks, momentarily flustered by Jaehyun’s sincerity, but his expression quickly slips back into another beaming grin. “Thanks, Jaehyun,” Ten says, and the way Ten says his name—casual and easy, like they’re friends—makes Jaehyun’s heart stutter without explanation. Suddenly, it is far too hot outside for comfort, and everything Jaehyun has been dying to say for the past two weeks lurches at the back of his throat, threatening to spill from his mouth.

He’s positive that if he doesn’t say this now, he’ll combust. It’s with this thought that Jaehyun sighs internally; he’s never been good at hiding his feelings, anyways. Jaehyun inhales deeply, before starting, “So, um, about the party—” 

For the first time, Ten’s smile falters. The previous light in his eyes fade, and Jaehyun thinks he sees Ten flush. “Oh, yeah. About that,” Ten echoes, his eyes falling from Jaehyun’s face to the earbud cord entwined through his fingers. Instantly, Jaehyun feels guilt flood him. He opens his mouth to intervene, but Ten continues before he can.

“I’m really sorry. About what happened. I didn’t mean to get so out of hand, and I get it if you don’t want to be friends after something like that, but… I just don’t want us to be on bad terms. Not when we’ve never even had the chance to know each other, you know?” Ten says, eyes still trained on his fidgeting hands. Jaehyun stares at him for only a second, at a loss for words now that Ten has voiced all of them, before he relocates his voice. 

“No!” Jaehyun blurts, maybe a bit too loudly, and Ten looks up, surprised. Jaehyun feels his ears warming, but presses himself to continue. “We—we aren’t on bad terms. I don’t blame you for what happened. We were both drunk, so if anything, it’s just as much my fault as it was yours,” Jaehyun says quickly. “Can we just… start over?”

Ten blinks. “Start over?” 

“Yeah, like…” Jaehyun makes a vague gesture with his hand, attempting to fill up the space with words he can’t find. He swallows before giving up and simply extending it for a handshake instead. “Hi,” Jaehyun breathes. “I’m Jaehyun.”

Ten’s expression is puzzled, eyebrows creased slightly, deliberating. A moment later, though, the expression is already melting from his face, and Jaehyun catches the traces of a smile that slowly stretches across Ten’s lips. Ten takes Jaehyun’s hand, shaking it. “Hi. I’m Ten.”

Jaehyun exhales internally in relief before smiling in return. He’s only given a moment to register the feeling of Ten’s hand in his—warm and delicate and fitting easily in his own—before Ten takes it back, but even then, the sensation stays with him, a gentle and tingling warmth in his fingertips.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jaehyun,” Ten says, voice drawling at _Jaehyun,_ making Jaehyun chuckle. “You attend the university, don’t you?” 

“Indeed I do. I’m a sophomore studying music theory. And you, Ten?”

“I’m a junior myself,” Ten says, continuing the mock small talk. They continue like that for a while, Ten fighting to keep his act at times, which only results in Jaehyun beginning to giggle in turn. 

Eventually, Jaehyun’s phone buzzes in his pocket once more, yet another text from Johnny, this time asking for Jaehyun to pick up various food items on his way home. Jaehyun looks at his phone screen, then glances back up at Ten sheepishly. “Uh, Johnny just texted me,” Jaehyun says, almost apologetically. “I gotta go and run some errands.” 

Ten shakes his head. “It’s okay. I should be getting home, too, anyways,” Ten says, and he tucks one of his earbuds back in his ear. “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

Jaehyun nods, starting to leave, before Ten suddenly reaches for the sleeve of his shirt. Ten’s hand only brushes against his skin for a moment, retracting itself (almost sheepishly) immediately afterwards, and Ten clears his throat. “So, um—we’re good, right?” 

A certain warmth, soft and pleasant, blooms in Jaehyun’s chest, and he doesn’t stop the smile that spreads itself across his face in turn, nodding. “Yeah, hyung, we’re good.”

 

 

  
It takes another week for Jaehyun to see Ten again. 

Johnny invites the guys over to watch a basketball game on Friday, since he and Jaehyun have a real apartment instead of a dorm. Yuta and Taeyong show up together, naturally a pair wherever they go (though it’s mostly because Yuta forces Taeyong to go out with him; Jaehyun thinks they remind him a lot of Johnny and himself). Johnny greets them enthusiastically, and since they’re a bit early, they help him and Jaehyun set up.

It doesn’t take long for the others to arrive—Doyoung, then Taeil, then Sicheng. Johnny and Taeyong unpack the beers from the fridge, while Yuta and Sicheng hog the snack bowls, and Taeil and Doyoung argue and place bets over the game. “Is Ten showing up?” Yuta inquires, and Jaehyun perks upon hearing the older’s name. A certain sensation spreads throughout him, something inexplicable but not necessarily unwelcomed. He pretends to not pay attention when Johnny replies, “He should be. He told me he’d come when I texted him.”

It’s five minutes before the game starts, and everyone has already settled in the living room, eyes trained intently on the screen of the television. They all don’t fit on Johnny and Jaehyun’s couch, so Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Taeil cram themselves on the seats while Yuta, Jaehyun, and Sicheng sprawl out on the floor. “Why don’t I get to sit on the couch? I own it,” Jaehyun complains, and Taeyong laughs at him. “Because Johnny likes me better,” Taeyong says, and Johnny simply shrugs. Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at the pair in retaliation. 

There’s only a minute left before the game starts when the doorbell rings once more. “I’ll get it,” Jaehyun announces suddenly, pushing himself off of the floor. He struggles to ignore the way his heartbeat picks up as he makes his way to the door, and even though his mind is already positive of who’s behind it, he’s filled with anticipation anyways. In fact, he thinks it’s because he knows who’s behind it that he’s so nervous. 

He opens up the door, and—sure enough—comes face to face with Ten, who blinks in surprise upon seeing Jaehyun before grinning. “Hey,” Ten says, and Jaehyun returns the smile easily. “Hey,” he greets simply. “You’re just in time. The game’s starting any minute now,” Jaehyun says. 

He takes Ten back to the living room, where the game’s just started. He eagerly resumes his spot on the floor next to Yuta, while Ten plants himself beside Sicheng. 

“Took you long enough to show up,” Johnny says once he sees Ten, pouting. “What? Dying to see me?” Ten teases, and Yuta leans towards Jaehyun slyly. “No, but Jaehyun was,” Yuta says, low enough so that only Jaehyun can hear, and Jaehyun feels his cheeks heat up. “Shut up,” He hisses in return, but luckily, he’s saved from Yuta laughing at him when the home team makes a scoring shot and the room breaks into a collective cheer. 

For the most part, the night is completely normal. Much unlike Kun’s party, this gathering is small and simple, Jaehyun and his friends all crowded in his apartment living room, but Jaehyun wouldn’t ask for it any other way. Eventually, Jaehyun allows himself to relax, laughing when Johnny makes a joke about one of the players on screen, cheering when the home team scores another basket, and groaning when one of the players misses an easy pass. 

Jaehyun does, though, notice when Doyoung asks for a beer from his spot on the couch and Sicheng passes one to him. Doyoung mutters a quiet thanks once he does, but otherwise, the interaction is oddly awkward. He suddenly takes note of how stiff the two have been around each other all night, and when he wonders why, his brain provides him with the memory that Doyoung’s bottle had landed on Sicheng while playing seven minutes in heaven during the party.

Immediately, Jaehyun is filled with sympathy. Though he doubts that the toll taken on their relationship is a permanent one, he dislikes seeing his friends so uncomfortable. He remembers how Sicheng had rushed up to him to offer him a ride at the end of the night, and wonders if he wasn’t the only one desperate to leave then. Jaehyun makes a mental note to talk to Sicheng later; Sicheng trusts him, and while Doyoung isn’t as good as opening up as the former, he’s confident in his ability to help the older work things out.

Despite it, Jaehyun also can’t help but be simultaneously relieved. The thought of that sort of uneasiness between him and Ten makes Jaehyun oddly nervous, and he’s grateful he got the chance to settle things with him the week before. 

The game progresses, and with it, so does the night. With the combined efforts of Yuta and Johnny, the first pack of beer is gone before they know it, the second soon following. The game ends with the home team winning at 103 to 94, and once the final shot is made the room erupts with noise. 

By then, it’s already midnight, and despite it being a relatively small gathering, Jaehyun’s apartment looks terrible. Various beer bottles and cups are strewn around the room, empty pizza boxes and chip bags littering the tables, dishes piled in the sink. “God, I really don’t want to clean this shit up,” Johnny groans, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning his head back on the cushion of his couch. He looks over to Taeyong purposefully, the trademark neat freak of their friend group, but Taeyong is already shaking his head. “I can’t help you out this time. I have work in the morning, and Yuta’s drunk, so I’m driving,” Taeyong says. “I’m not that drunk,” Yuta argues, but the lilt in his voice says otherwise, and Taeyong silences him with a look. 

When Taeyong leaves, hauling a whining Yuta over his shoulder, Johnny turns to the others, but it’s all the same. Taeil has work, Doyoung has classes, and Sicheng has a job interview. 

“If they all had so much to do, why’d they even bother showing up?” Johnny growls once they all file out the door, one by one. That leaves Johnny, Jaehyun, and—Ten. Johnny looks back at Ten, his last resort, eyes pleading. _“Ten,”_ he whines, and Ten rolls his eyes. “Fine, but only because Hansol’s out of town, so he can’t nag at me for coming home late.” At this, Jaehyun has to silently tell himself that _no,_ he _isn’t_ excited that Ten is staying over, but the bubbling emotion in his chest says otherwise. 

Jaehyun’s apartment only looks just a bit like a disaster, but with the combined efforts of him, Johnny, and Ten, the clean up is surprisingly bearable. After a bit of digging, Jaehyun conjures up a heavy duty trash bag from one of the cabinets. He and Johnny help each other pick up the various empty beer bottles, soda cans, plastic cups, plates and pizza boxes from around the room, throwing them into the trash bag unceremoniously. Ten tackles the piles of glasses and dishes in the sink, and by the time Jaehyun comes back from taking out the trash, Ten has finished rinsing off the last glass.

Johnny, on the other hand, is already passed out on the couch after yet another night of drinking. It’s far from an uncommon sight by now, but Jaehyun sighs anyways. At least this time, it’s at their place, so there's no need for Jaehyun to drag him out or hitch a ride from someone else.

When Ten catches Jaehyun’s sigh, he turns around, and once he sees Johnny splayed on the couch, his face breaks into a grin. “It must be tough living with someone like him, huh?” 

“Sometimes,” Jaehyun admits. “He goes out a lot, and he doesn’t know when to stop drinking half the time. It’s gotten him into more than one weird situation in the past,” Jaehyun says, and at this, Ten laughs. “You’d hate living with me, then. I’m just like him.” 

Jaehyun’s heart does a flip flop at the thought of living with Ten. Instantly, Jaehyun’s mind creates the image of Ten, just woken up, sleepy eyes and tousled hair—Jaehyun swallows and averts his gaze, instead training his eyes on Johnny’s sleeping figure. “I’m sure you’re not so bad. I mean, you didn’t get drunk tonight, which puts you above Johnny.”

Ten chuckles. “Guess I just don’t trust myself to get drunk anymore.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t need an elaboration to know what Ten’s talking about. Jaehyun feels his heart rate pick up without his permission—a month later and Jaehyun can still recall his night with Ten with startling clarity, the memory stubbornly unbudging in its position in the back of his mind. Ten must feel Jaehyun tense up because the older blushes, shaking his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it back up—” 

“No, it’s okay,” Jaehyun interrupts quickly. _There’s no use in pretending it didn’t happen,_ Jaehyun thinks miserably. There’s a moment of silence, enveloped only by Johnny’s soft snores, before Jaehyun speaks again. The question fights its way out from the depths of Jaehyun’s mind, desperately curious, and he blurts it out without thinking.

“Just—do you ever think about it? That night?” 

Jaehyun doesn’t look at Ten while he asks, but he risks a glance at the older once it’s out. He finds Ten twisting the ring adorning the index finger on his left hand, eyes cast downward, but once he senses Jaehyun’s gaze on him he looks up to meet it. His expression is full of doubt, cheeks tinted soft pink and bottom lip between his teeth, but Jaehyun would be lying if he said Ten didn’t look adorable. Jaehyun’s face flushes to match. 

“Probably more than I should,” Ten confesses finally, and Jaehyun startles at the response. He just barely saves himself from laughing out of equal parts incredulity and relief. _He thinks about me, too,_ Jaehyun thinks, stomach churning, and there’s no use in holding back his tongue anymore. An onslaught of questions barrage his brain, desperate to find their way out, every thought that’s plagued Jaehyun’s mind ever since the moment he woke up the morning after the party reappearing all at once. He finally settles for, “Do you regret it?”

Immediately, Jaehyun wants to take it back. He finds he’s scared to hear the answer; scared of Ten saying no, scared of the ridge it’d put in their relationship, scared of how he’d be expected to react after the confession, but above all—he’s scared of Ten saying yes. Scared of Ten not feeling the same, scared of knowing he doesn’t make Ten’s heart beat out of his chest when Jaehyun’s around the way Ten does him, scared of knowing there aren’t traces of him in Ten’s every waking thought, scared of knowing Ten thinks of being with Jaehyun as a mistake. Jaehyun is fucking terrified. 

Ten’s answer, it turns out, is neither. “I regret it because that’s not how I’d want to get to know someone,” Ten says. There’s no yes or no. Which also means there’s no room for Jaehyun to feel disappointed or relieved—or shouldn’t be, anyways—but despite knowing he most likely would’ve said the same, the answer does nothing to ease the turmoil of thoughts and emotions inside of him. 

The emotions only intensify when Ten returns the question, asking, “Do you?” 

It catches Jaehyun off guard. It’s stupid for him to ask a question and not expect one in return, but he freezes over anyways. A part of him desperately wants to confess and alleviate the burden of feeling… _whatever it is_ he feels for Ten for good, but the part of him that’s actually sane—though Jaehyun thinks this part dwindles with each passing day—begs for him not to fuck the situation up any more than he already has. 

The silence stretches for too long, growing heavier with every passing second, threatening to crush the both of them. More than anything, Jaehyun wants to lie. He wants himself to say, _yes, he regrets it,_ and he knows that if he did, it’d be partially true. After all, if that night just never happened, he wouldn’t be in this predicament, would he? He wouldn’t carry the awkward burden of the memory on his shoulders, or have it hang in the air between him and Ten whenever the older is around, or have the mixed feelings that come at the thought of him. With all of this combined, Jaehyun should be sure that he regrets it, but a notion at the very back of his mind continues to nag at him, and Jaehyun knows it’s not true. 

“I regret it because that’s not how I want it to happen,” Jaehyun replies finally. 

Surprisingly, the words come out easy. Though his voice is barely just above a murmur, the confession falls from Jaehyun’s lips as effortlessly as an exhale, but saying it isn’t the hard part. The hard part comes once Jaehyun realizes what he’s said, and it only gets harder when Jaehyun lifts his head to look at Ten and finds the older staring straight back at him, expression unreadable. Jaehyun is sure his face is burning—he can feel it all over, his entire body flushed in embarrassment, but he can’t think of anything to say to take it back, no matter how hard he tries.

Ten does nothing to help. He simply stands there, his lips parted slightly but still unspeaking; Jaehyun finds he doesn’t need to. Ten’s expression shifts with the atmosphere, and he looks at Jaehyun with a newfound understanding along with as a settling curiosity. Jaehyun thinks he sees exhilaration cross Ten’s face, the slightest trace of a smile on his lips, but it’s gone as soon as it appears. Ten tilts his head, and the question the action conveys is simple: _How do you want it to happen?_

This time, everything is different. There is no game to force them to kiss, no drunk Ten to lead him along, no alcohol to encourage Jaehyun to go on or for him to blame the rapid fluttering of his heart on. It’s just him and Ten, alone and sober in Jaehyun’s kitchen at one in the morning with Ten’s gorgeous eyes boring into Jaehyun, daring for him to make a move. Waiting for him to.

So Jaehyun does. And this time, it’s Jaehyun who steps forward, Jaehyun who puts his hand on Ten’s shoulder, Jaehyun who leans in and— _finally_ —closes the distance between their lips. Jaehyun didn’t know he’d been anticipating kissing Ten again until he actually does, and now the relief crashes over Jaehyun like a wave.

It feels like a lifetime passes, one that’s just him and Ten kissing in Jaehyun’s apartment kitchen, but with every tilt of his head and brush of his lips and the burning sensation in his chest, there’s not a doubt in Jaehyun’s mind that this is right. It just _feels_ right, like an entire three years of Jaehyun not falling for a single person has all lead up to this; has all lead up to this very moment. 

Every worry or internal conflict Jaehyun has felt prior fades inside of him, until the only thing left in his mind is Ten. Ten, of course, and how warm he feels with his chest pressed against Jaehyun’s, the feeling of Ten’s hand on his side, the way his fingers grasp the fabric of Jaehyun’s sleeve. Every little detail fills Jaehyun’s mind until it’s overflowing, and Jaehyun is drowning in the sensation Ten gives him. Jaehyun doesn’t think he’d want to go any other way. 

When they finally pull apart, slowly, carefully, Jaehyun feels dizzy. He places his hands on Ten’s sides to ground himself, and when he blinks, he opens his eyes to meet Ten’s soft gaze. “You okay?” Ten asks, and Jaehyun wonders if he’s dreaming. “I really like you,” Jaehyun says simply, not caring how childish it sounds, but it just makes Ten laugh, burying his face in Jaehyun’s chest to hide the blush that creeps onto his cheeks. “Yeah?” 

Jaehyun slides his hands down Ten’s sides before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. He does it hesitantly, as if Ten were an illusion that would vanish at any moment if he touched him too much; but his arms stay there, resting comfortably around Ten’s waist, and Jaehyun relaxes. When Ten looks up at him, smiling, Jaehyun tilts his head so that the tips of their noses brush. “Yeah.”

Ten nuzzles the side of his face in turn, and the action reminds Jaehyun of a kitten. “I like you, too.” Ten replies just as simply.

“Um, you know,” Jaehyun says, once Ten pulls back, and Ten raises his eyebrows at him. “We’re not playing seven minutes in heaven anymore, so… we can take our time, right?” 

At this, Ten snorts, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck before mock-pouting at him. “You only just confessed to me, and you already want to fuck?” Ten raises an eyebrow, but he quickly breaks into a grin once Jaehyun’s face flushes crimson in embarrassment. “N-no, that’s not what I meant—” Jaehyun stammers, but Ten cuts him short with another kiss.

“I’m just messing with you,” Ten chides softly, his eyes bright and his tone playful. “And, yes, we can take our time. This time, I’m yours for however long you’d like,” Ten says, and Jaehyun’s heart flutters at _I’m yours._ He wonders if it’d be selfish of him to say forever. 

Eventually, the two make it to Jaehyun’s room, crashing on Jaehyun’s bed in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs. Just like the night of the party, Ten’s an excellent kisser, even more so now that he’s sober. Ten moves confidently and purposefully, breaking away from Jaehyun only momentarily to catch his breath, panting softly into Jaehyun’s mouth. 

This time, Ten doesn’t taste like alcohol when Jaehyun kisses him, but Jaehyun recalls the sweetness on the older boy’s tongue as the same one from the night of the party. Everything about Ten makes Jaehyun’s mind spin, the sound, taste, smell, and feel of him. Oddly, Jaehyun is reminded of the first time he’d ever tried hard liquor (courtesy of Johnny, of course) during his senior year of high school. Ten reminds Jaehyun of being drunk—or rather, feeling it gives him: the buzzing in his mind, the inability to think straight, the churning in his stomach and the energy that runs like electricity through his entire body. 

The feelings only intensify once Ten surges upwards and flips them over, reversing their positions so that Jaehyun’s on his back flat on the mattress. He straddles the younger easily, trapping Jaehyun underneath him with his thighs on either of Jaehyun’s sides, and the way he’s positioned on top of Jaehyun immediately makes his heart rate double. Jaehyun whimpers, the familiar heat of arousal flooding his body.

Ten is maybe too aware of his affect on Jaehyun, and he looks down at Jaehyun with a devilishly triumphant sparkle in his eyes. “Something the matter?” He asks, feigning innocence, and Jaehyun feels like he’ll combust. He hooks his fingers in the front belt loops of Ten’s jeans, tugging indignantly. “Stop teasing,” Jaehyun whines, desperation winning over dignity, and Ten snickers, leaning down to pinch Jaehyun’s slightly flushed cheek playfully. “You’re such a puppy,” Ten teases, and he kisses Jaehyun before the younger even has the chance to protest.

Whatever huffy response Jaehyun was forming suddenly dies in his throat as Ten threads his hands through Jaehyun’s hair. Their kisses are far from coordinated now—Jaehyun thinks their tongues are beginning to meet each other more often than their lips—but it’s hot and passionate and sends goosebumps all over Jaehyun’s arms. Ten’s still on top of him, of course, and when Jaehyun kisses his neck, tongue sliding across the sensitive skin and his teeth scraping his jaw, the older gasps, his body jerking—the action presses their hips together, and the friction is overwhelming. Jaehyun is suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Ten’s hard, and it does nothing but remind Jaehyun of the erection forming in his own pants. 

“Ten,” Jaehyun rasps when they break apart, fighting to keep the neediness out of his voice. He can’t stand the way Ten looks, can’t stand the way Ten looks _at_ him, eyes lidded and gaze hot enough to simmer. Ten pauses, breathing heavy, expectant.

Jaehyun swallows, feeling his face heat up. The words are suddenly a lot harder to say than they seemed a second ago, but the fact that Jaehyun’s still hard ( _so is Ten,_ Jaehyun’s brain reminds him unnecessarily) pushes him forward. “I really… um, can—can I blow you?” Jaehyun stutters, his tongue thickening in his mouth, and Ten has to stare at him for a second before registering his request.

Once he does though, Ten inhales sharply, breathing in so deeply Jaehyun can see his collarbones rise through the neck of his shirt, sheening with sweat. Ten bites his lip (Jaehyun really wishes he wouldn’t do that), his eyebrows furrowing for just a moment, blushing, before he nods quickly. “Yeah,” Ten breathes, voice slightly shaky. “yeah.”

They swap positions once more, Jaehyun’s mattress creaking under their combined weight as they move clumsily in the dark. Once they’re settled, though, with Ten back underneath Jaehyun, he finally gets a chance to take the older in. Ten’s hair is unkempt, his face flushed, lips pink and swollen, and the beginning of a hickey blooms on the side of his neck (courtesy of Jaehyun). When Jaehyun’s eyes trail down, they focus on how Ten’s shirt has ridden up his abdomen, showing off a stripe of the older boy’s pale midriff. 

Jaehyun guesses he’s caught staring, because Ten squirms underneath him, nudging Jaehyun with his knee. “You’re embarrassing me,” Ten murmurs jokingly, and Jaehyun is snapped out of his trance, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a grin. “What? You’re cute,” Jaehyun says defensively, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of Ten’s stomach. What he really wants to say is that Ten is absolutely flawless, but Ten shudders under the younger’s lips when he kisses him and Jaehyun is reminded of the bulge in Ten’s jeans. He ultimately decides that the doting can wait until later. 

Jaehyun’s hand slides up Ten’s tee shirt, pushing it up farther. Ten is warm all over, and he can’t help but place butterfly kisses all over his skin, trailing downwards to his crotch. He pauses at the button of Ten’s jeans, glancing up at the older for assurance. Ten nods wordlessly, face flushed slightly and bottom lip between his teeth. Jaehyun inhales deeply but doesn’t wait any further, gripping the waistband of Ten’s pants and boxers and sliding them over the older’s hips in one swift movement. 

Ten sighs once his length hits the air, springing from the confinement of his jeans. Jaehyun wraps a hand around him, gently stroking upwards while his thumb swipes over the precum beading at the head, and Ten’s sigh transforms into something like a choked mewl. Jaehyun tunes himself into Ten’s reactions, paying attention to how Ten twitches, squirms, or gasps when Jaehyun touches him where. There’s something a little thrilling about knowing he’s responsible for making the older feel this way, an unusual sort of adrenaline that runs hot through his veins and sends goosebumps crawling up Jaehyun’s arms. 

When Jaehyun tentatively takes Ten into his mouth, tongue sliding experimentally over the head of Ten’s length, Ten moans softly, hips stuttering. It’s not as if Jaehyun’s ever given head before—hell, he didn’t even know he fucking _liked guys_ before he met Ten—but Ten’s reaction pushes him forward, and he continues with budding confidence. His hand comes up to grasp one of Ten’s toned thighs, holding it in place as Jaehyun takes him deeper. Jaehyun hears Ten’s breath hitch, his hand gripping the fabric of Jaehyun’s sheets.

Jaehyun builds a steady rhythm, his grip on Ten’s thigh tightening as the older grows restless beneath him, writhing instinctively as Jaehyun sucks him off. Ten clamps his wrist over his mouth, muffling his moans through his skin; Jaehyun can’t deny that it gets him off, his own erection straining through his pants.

Jaehyun pulls back for just a moment, letting the head of Ten’s cock rest against lips. “Don’t do that,” Jaehyun breathes, squeezing Ten’s thigh pleadingly. “I want to hear you.” 

It’s not Jaehyun’s intention to have his voice come out husky, but it does, and it makes the words sound a lot filthier than they did in his head. They must also have an effect on Ten because the older lets out another low moan; except, this time, Ten’s hand has left his mouth and the sound comes out in its entirety, raw and unfiltered, reverberating in Jaehyun’s bedroom and through his skull. 

It’s fucking _hot_ —every noise Ten makes sends strings of electricity up Jaehyun’s spine, and it fuels him to suck harder, take Ten deeper, his own moans slipping out periodically. He licks an upward stripe from the base of Ten’s cock before swirling his tongue around the head, sucking on the slit. Ten gasps, back arching and hips bucking into Jaehyun’s mouth. It doesn’t do anything but turn Jaehyun on further; his erection is throbbing in his pants by now, but his attention doesn’t leave Ten. 

Ten’s close now; Jaehyun can tell from the constant stream of noises, praise and incoherent words that fall from his mouth. Anticipation—or is it excitement?—hums in Jaehyun’s mind, driving him to quicken his pace even more. Ten grips Jaehyun’s sheets so hard his knuckles turn white, stuttering out Jaehyun’s name in gasps between his groans. _“Jaehyun—”_

Ten comes moments later with a strangled moan that sounds like angels singing in Jaehyun’s ears. Jaehyun tries to swallow around him but come still dribbles from his mouth anyways; it’s a mess on the sheets, but they’re the absolute last thing on Jaehyun’s mind right now. 

Ten is breathless, still struggling to come down from his post-orgasm high. “Never would have imagined the star of our basketball team was this good at blowjobs,” Ten breathes, and Jaehyun laughs in embarrassment, shaking his head. “Actually, you’re my first.”

Ten props himself on his elbows to get a better look at Jaehyun, staring at the younger incredulously. “You’re lying.” 

Jaehyun blushes, swatting Ten’s thigh gently. “I’m not!” He insists. Ten considers him for a moment before something dawns on him, his expression turning smug. “So if this is your first time giving a guy a blowjob, does that mean you’ve never had a guy blow you back, either?” Ten asks, and Jaehyun recognizes the look of mischief in the older’s eyes because it’s one he’s seen in Yuta’s countless times before. He swallows thickly once he realizes what Ten is implying, blushing deeper; Jaehyun’s reminded once more of the erection in his pants.

Ten doesn’t bother waiting for Jaehyun to answer. He simply grins, dragging Jaehyun down into the mattress by the front of his shirt to meet him for a kiss. Jaehyun doesn’t at all complain, feeling the rush of adrenaline return to his body. 

By now, he’s all too familiar with the effects Ten has on him; Jaehyun knows he’s (wildly, helplessly, undoubtedly) intoxicated, but if this is being drunk, he thinks he can get used to it.


End file.
